


Share

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Duelling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Petrashe Week (Fire Emblem), Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, blindfold, fighting over Ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Ashe promised himself he'd confess to Petra and Felix by his birthday, but now they're intent on dueling for the honor of spoiling him. When it turns out they are just too evenly matched, Ashe discovers he'll just have to get a sexy present from BOTH of his favorite sword fuckers at the same time.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Petra Macneary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ashelix Week and Petrashe Week! Ashelix Week's prompt was birthday. Petrashe Week's prompt was free day.

This was not how Ashe imagined his birthday. 

“Be getting on your guard,” Petra said, aiming her sword at Felix’s chest.

He raised his own blade in return, facing her across the courtyard.

Petra smirked. Felix huffed. Then, they stepped toward each other, swords at the ready. 

They met with a clang of steel, each testing the other with tentative jabs. Petra found the weak of Felix’s blade and tried to take advantage of it, but Felix was quick enough to dodge back. She was left only with the strong end of the sword against hers and paused her attack. 

“You … you really don’t need to do this,” Ashe said. 

Neither of the fighters responded. They circled each other in the courtyard, their soft leather shoes whispering over smooth stone. 

They were both so graceful, so patient and quick and deadly. It was like watching dancers spinning around each other moreso than combatants. 

Ashe didn’t mind that. He’d seen more than enough combat in his life. Felix and Petra were two of the best fighters he’d ever met, especially when it involved swords, yet somehow this bout was more beautiful than harrowing. Despite his protests, he couldn’t help settling back to watch. 

Felix tried a feint, but Petra read the falseness in his aggression and adapted easily when he changed up his tactics. Then she made a charge of her own, switching up her attack at the last moment. Ashe gasped when her sword swept past Felix, very nearly catching him. He just managed to dodge away, only to spin and send his own strike at her back. 

Petra ducked. She turned as she rose, just in time to parry his sword with hers. 

They stood locked that way for a moment. Petra grinned at Felix. Felix didn’t quite smile in return. That wasn’t something he’d ever do in the middle of a fight. But even from where he stood Ashe caught the faint hint of a grin. It did not linger long before Felix launched back into the fight.

Goddess, it was enticing to watch them like this, to observe their lean, strong bodies, the heat in Felix’s amber eyes, the lovely purple waves of Petra’s hair. But it was more than that. It was also the knowledge that they were putting on this whole display because Ashe’s affections had become obvious to both of them and they now sought to, well, “settle” the matter. 

Ashe didn’t really want it settled, in truth. They both embodied everything he loved and admired about the heroes in his stories. Couldn’t they just be happy with that? For some reason they’d decided today, on Ashe’s birthday, there could only be one left standing, one left to claim him. 

Ashe truly didn’t know who to root for. 

Petra was incredible. She dodged away from Felix on nimble feet, the only person Ashe had ever met who was nearly a match for his speed. Petra kicked a foot out, catching Felix’s ankle.

That probably would have ended the fight, but Felix was so freakishly agile that he rebalanced even as he stumbled, lashing out with his sword. Petra parried it, but it successfully reset the bout. 

Ashe couldn’t really believe this was all happening over _him_. He’d only confessed to them because he’d promised himself that he’d come clean by his birthday. As the date had crept closer and closer, he’d found it harder to utter the words he’d promised he’d say. To his utter shock and disbelief, they’d both reciprocated his interest.

Which had resulted in the fight he now witnessed.

Ashe cringed as Felix took a hit to the side, but it had apparently been in service of getting Petra close enough that he could jab her right back. That left neither of them with any kind of advantage. 

Ashe gnawed at his lip. It was hard to watch the fight go on. Not because he didn’t like it – rather, because of how much he did like it. He shouldn’t have gotten enjoyment out of two of his friends trying to stab each other but … but they were both just so elegant and dashing and strong when they moved like that, when they swung their swords with such precision and skill, when they grunted and dodged and really let loose in a fight that was so evenly matched.

They seemed to realize at the same moment as Ashe that they were trapped in an even duel. They both stopped, their swords lowering. Petra and Felix watched each other with narrowed eyes. Then, to Ashe’s shock, they both laughed. 

Ashe cowered back a little. What in the world was so funny about all this? 

“We are even,” Petra said. 

“Seems like it,” Felix said.

“Well, that presents a problem, no?” 

Felix smirked on one side of his mouth. “It might.” 

Petra smiled. Why was she smiling? What secret understanding had passed between them just now? 

“I believe we are having the same solution,” Petra said. 

Felix nodded. “Share.”

“Share,” Petra said. 

Then, they both looked at Ashe.

#

Ashe didn’t know where he was. He’d entered this room with a blindfold already on, been told to sit on a bed and been left for several minutes with nothing but his thoughts.

He could feel a mattress under him. He was clearly in a bedroom, but he had no idea whose. 

The door open. He tensed, turning his head toward the sound even though he couldn’t see. Two sets of footsteps entered and he knew from the lightness of those feet, the evenness of those strides, that Felix and Petra had returned. 

“Ashe,” Petra said, “we will be taking care of you now. For your day of birth.” 

“Just relax,” Felix said. His flat tone did not exactly inspire serenity. 

“O-oh,” Ashe said. “Um … I … I still don’t quite understand...”

“There’s nothing to understand,” Felix said. “It’s as Petra said. We’ll be taking care of you now.” 

“Oh...” The word wheezed out of Ashe, a faint breath. 

He could hear them getting closer, could almost feel the heat of their bodies, those beautiful, lithe bodies he’d watched on the battlefield. 

A hand stroked through his hair, combing it back. A mouth found his neck, trailing kisses down it, sending shivers through Ashe’s chest. He couldn’t tell one of them from the other. He’d never so much as kissed either of them. He certainly couldn’t tell the difference between those sets of strong, calloused hands.

Someone tilted his head back and kissed him. It was a mild taste, like leather, like fortitude, like a cloudless clear sky. Simple and direct, but enticing for all that. 

Ashe only got to taste it for a moment, then they withdrew and new lips pressed against Ashe’s. These were warmer, more lingering, faintly salty, but still firm and decisive. 

He chased after that mouth when it retreated. Someone held his hands down when he attempted to reach out. 

“No, no,” Petra whispered at his ear. “If you will be struggling, we may need the ropes.” 

Ashe shivered, whether from fear or excitement, he couldn’t quite say. Either way, it made his pants feel about five sizes smaller all of a sudden. 

“Should we?” Felix said.

“I was speaking in jest,” Petra said, “but the idea brings excitement.”

A snort. Then, suddenly, Felix was at his ear, his voice dark and liquid. “Would you like that?” He didn’t wait for an answer, snorting another laugh. “I see.” 

Ashe gasped as Felix ran a rough hand over Ashe’s straining pants. Apparently, that was all the answer Felix needed. Ashe didn’t mind. Speaking would have been a challenge with his breath quivering in his chest and lips trembling. 

Both Petra and Felix left him and gooseflesh rippled over Ashe’s skin. He wanted to leap up and grope around until he found them and could drag them back, but he heard them shuffling around, moving something. They clearly had plans, plans Ashe desperately did not want to interrupt. 

Someone returned to him. Calloused hands took his and coaxed him to his feet. Ashe wondered if someday he’d be able to tell the difference between Petra and Felix’s hands, if one day he’d memorize each one’s callouses and map them on his heart like a sailor navigating according to the stars, able to distinguish between things that looked identical to everyone else. 

“Hold still,” Felix said. 

Ashe did and Felix started undoing the clasps of Ashe’s undertunic, opening it so he could slide it down Ashe’s arms. 

Then he moved to the pants. Ashe nearly protested, embarrassed by how obvious his arousal must have been. But Felix merely got on his knees, holding Ashe steady by the hips as he undid his laces and dragged his pants and underthings down.

Rather than reeling away with disgust, when Ashe stood bare Felix made a noise unlike any Ashe had ever expected from him. It was a low grumble, a sound dragged up out of his chest, involuntary and primal. 

Ashe yelped when Felix’s tongue flickered at his hard cock. Felix’s hands held tighter to his hips, keeping him close, forcing him to endure.

“Do not be hasty,” Petra said. 

Felix mercifully stopped his teasing licks. “Couldn’t help it,” he muttered.

“Come,” Petra said, “it is time for this.” 

Felix backed away, standing, and something heavy thumped onto the floor where he’d been kneeling. 

Now, it was Petra’s hands on him, her fingertips grazing his skin like she was sorting out a puzzle. She murmured softly to herself, positioning Ashe’s arms so they were behind him. 

“Hm, yes, that will do,” she said. 

Rope glided over his skin. 

A jolt of panic spiked through him. They were really going to do it. They really meant to tie him up and leave him at their mercy. 

Ashe chewed at his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to emerge at the mere thought of that. Being at Petra and Felix’s mercy, totally helpless, utterly exposed. They could do anything to him, use his body in any way they wanted, pump him dry and then use him all over again if they pleased.

Goddess, that sounded hot. 

He knew his cock was giving him away again, twitching, beading with pre-cum. The ropes were getting tighter around him. He’d lost track of Petra’s movements. She looped the rope around his chest, around his neck, down between his legs in the pit between crotch and thigh. Though he could still use his legs, his arms were bound tightly against each other. Even a thief’s hands wouldn’t get him free of these bonds until Petra was well and truly ready to release him. 

She finished her knots and tying. He knew because she grabbed the rope on his chest and used it to tug him toward her. 

“Good,” she said. That was all, then those warm lips were against his, her tongue licking into his mouth. 

He couldn’t hold back the moan anymore. It seeped out, like pressure releasing from a geyser. There was a lot more pressure boiling within him, the heat gathering slowly, but Ashe suspected neither Petra nor Felix would let him release it any time soon.

Petra eased away, still holding the rope. 

“What would you like?” she said. 

“I...”

“Come,” she said. “It is your day of birth. Tell us.”

“I don’t...”

“Ashe,” Felix snapped, commanding.

“I want you to … do whatever you want,” Ashe said. “Anything you want. Just … use me for whatever you want. Both of you.” 

It burst out in a rush. Ashe knew his cheeks were hot by the time he finished, but it was the truth. He wanted them to toss him around like a toy, take him apart at the seams, leave him completely wrecked between them. He hoped they understood all he hadn’t quite managed to vocalize. 

Another wry little snort from Felix indicated they had. 

“Petra,” Felix said. 

“Oh yes,” she said. “I have understanding.” 

Ashe shivered at the coolness in her voice.

Petra used the rope to shove Ashe down onto his knees.

“Open that pretty mouth,” Petra said.

He did. Then Ashe waited in the dark, nearly panting in anticipation. 

She took him by the hair to move his head forward. He tasted a different kind of warmth now, the heat between her legs. Ashe instinctively darted his tongue out, licking at Petra’s cunt, trying to dig between her folds to taste more of her. 

Ashe knew he found her clit because her hand in his hair tightened. He whimpered at the strength of that hold. Earlier, it had clutched a sword, a sword she’d used to fight Felix for Ashe’s body. Now, it clutched him, shoved his face even closer to her sweet wetness. 

She tugged him away abruptly, so abruptly he gasped at the loss of her heat. Ashe kept his mouth open, searching for her, yearning for that taste. 

What he found instead was Felix’s dick.

Petra’s hand traded for Felix’s, Petra’s pussy traded for Felix’s cock. He shoved it into Ashe’s mouth, giving him the fullness he was aching for now that Petra had withdrawn. 

Ashe moaned, tightening his lips around Felix, licking with his tongue. Felix dragged him by the hair back and forth, helping Ashe bob along his length. It was not sweet like Petra, but it was delicious all the same, making Ashe feel full all the way to the back of his throat. He breathed through his nose as Felix pushed even deeper. 

Then Felix was also gone, ripped away all too quickly. Still, Ashe kept his mouth open as instructed, waiting for one of them to fill it. He didn’t even care who. They were both so incredibly hot and tasty and wonderful that he’d happily go back and forth for the rest of the night, the rest of his life. 

Instead, someone yanked him to his feet. The ropes tightened. Ashe groaned as they squeezed around his crotch, grinding against his cock, raking at his neck, grating against his bare skin. 

A finger flicked at his dick, so hard it actually bounced. 

“He seems ready,” Petra said.

“Mmm,” Felix said. “He better be.” 

“I am,” Ashe panted. “I am.” He didn’t know what he was ready for. Anything. Everything. Whatever wicked things they had in mind. 

Whomever held him threw him toward the bed. Ashe stumbled, falling onto his back. Fingers dove into his mouth. He choked around them at first, then closed his lips and started licking. Petra’s fingers? Felix’s? He resolved again to memorize the callouses, to know each of them by the unique patterns imprinted on their skin. 

Ashe nearly lost track of the fingers pumping into his mouth as someone licked along his cock. Ashe bucked his hips as best he could with his arms bound and someone’s hand in his mouth, whining around the fingers. Another lick and Ashe was kicking at the bed, trying to find a way to get his feet stable so he could drive his hips toward whomever was licking him. 

They stopped. The fingers popped out of his mouth. Someone grabbed the rope, pulling him up to sitting. Some of the rope was in the crack of his ass. Someone now moved it aside, their wet fingers rubbing along him. 

Ashe gulped. Whomever was behind him ran their fingers around his rim, teasing tight muscle and tingling nerves. The other person was in front of him, holding onto the rope at his chest so he had to stand up on his knees a little, giving the person behind easier access. 

The person in front started stroking his cock. Their other hand went to the rope at his neck, pulling so it tightened just a bit, squeezing a little of the air out of his throat. 

“Is it good?” Petra said. Her words puffed against his face, revealing her as the person stroking his cock. 

“Y-yes,” he said. 

“Do you want more?” she said. 

Felix’s fingers paused on his ass.

“Yes,” Ashe said. “Please.”

She hummed. Her hand tightened, the ropes squeezing a little more of the air out of his throat, leaving him light and dizzy. 

It only made the entire ordeal more surreal, more fuzzy and soft around the edges. It felt like a daydream, like the sorts of things Ashe imagined while touching himself. More than once he’d watched these two spar in his mind, their bodies so beautiful and fluid. 

It felt no more real now, with Petra pumping his cock and Felix prodding at his ass. 

Something cool slipped down the crack of his ass. Felix massaged it in, pushing at Ashe’s entrance. 

He didn’t want to be asked. He didn’t want them to check anymore. Ashe pushed his hips back against Felix’s hand, begging without words.

Felix understood. 

A finger pushed inside. Ashe gasped out a moan with what little breath was left in his throat. 

“M-more,” he said.

Felix got another finger in him. Ashe felt like he was on a rocking ship, the world tilting drunkenly even though he couldn’t see it behind the blindfold. Every time he rocked one direction, Felix’s fingers sank deeper inside him. Every time he rocked the other, Petra squeezed her hand up his cock. 

He didn’t realize he was moaning until Petra eased her grip on the ropes and air rushed back into Ashe’s lungs, giving the pathetic sounds some volume. 

Felix’s fingers slipped out of his ass. 

“That’s enough.” There was an urgency in those simple words, a ragged edge that made Ashe realize that Felix himself was nearly as worked up as Ashe. 

_Merciful Seiros._

He pushed Ashe down. Ashe was sure it was Felix this time because the shove came from behind and placed his ass high in the air. 

Petra and Felix shuffled around him. 

Heat enveloped his face as Petra got her legs on either side of him. She lifted his head out of the mattress by the hair so his tongue could find her pussy again. He moaned at the return of that sweet, deep musk, that taste that was purely Petra. Already, he knew he had it memorized, committed to his tongue. She was not just in his mouth but also his nose. Every breath brought him more of her, her scent, her taste, her heat wrapped around him like a blanket over his head. 

Meanwhile, Felix had returned to his ass, his fingers prodding and exploring. He withdrew for a moment. Then Felix’s cock nudged at Ashe’s entrance, pushing, testing. Ashe willed himself open, willed those tight muscles to relax, as much as he wanted to tense with delicious anticipation. 

He whimpered around Petra when Felix pushed inside him. Ashe’s mouth stayed open, useless as he gasped around the fullness gliding into him. Felix went slowly, but his hands trembled on Ashe’s ass. He was just barely holding back.

Ashe decided to help, shoving his hips back to meet Felix.

Ashe yelped. The motion sent a sharp, bright jolt through his body, lighting the darkness behind the blindfold. He breathed around Felix’s cock, now fully sheathed inside him. 

“Do not forget,” Petra rasped. 

Ashe struggled to clear his head enough to keep licking at her. He wanted to, goddess, he wanted to, but Felix was starting to move, his cock lighting up the nerves in Ashe’s ass, dragging over his prostate. 

He sucked at Petra’s clit. Her hand wound tighter in his hair. She moved him a little lower, to the wetness at her entrance.

He jabbed with his tongue, trying to get it inside her, trying to lick deeper and give her everything she wanted. 

But Felix insisted on distracting him. 

He was thrusting harder now, picking up a rhythm. The motion rocked Ashe back and forth, closer to Petra, then slightly away, then closer all over again. 

The combination was overloading his senses. Ashe was grateful for the blindfold, for the ropes, for his inability to do anything but stay where they’d put him and lick and suck and take. They moved his head, slammed his ass, positioned his body however they needed it, and that was just as well for Ashe. He was helpless in their hold, a toy passed back and forth between them.

It was perfect.

Ashe couldn’t fathom wanting to be anywhere else, wanting them to stop, wanting them not to use him in just this way. Felix was filling up his ass, pounding into it with urgency. Meanwhile, Petra pressed his face closer to her cunt. All he could smell was her, strong and fragrant, better than air itself. He worked his tongue as energetically as Felix was working his cock, trying to get deeper into her just as Felix reached some dizzying new depth. 

Ashe knew he was moaning, whimpering, his pitch spiraling higher. His own cock felt like it might shatter from the amount of stimulation drumming through his body. His ass had never felt so good, so tight and trembling, like lightning was humming inside it and crackling up through Ashe’s body. 

“Fuck,” Felix rasped. 

A crack sounded as he slapped Ashe’s ass, sending a true bolt of lightning up Ashe’s spine.

Ashe might have arched away from the shock of pleasure, but Petra held him tight, pressing him close. He could feel her getting wetter as slickness coated his mouth. He loved it, wanted more of it, wanted to drown in it. He could tell she was rubbing herself as she kept his mouth lower. Somehow that just made the whole thing hotter. 

“S-soon,” she huffed. 

Ashe couldn’t wait. He wanted her to gush around him, to suffuse him in that heat he tasted inside her. 

She started hissing out words Ashe thought might be curses. He couldn’t tell. She’d switched to her own language, Fodlan’s tongue apparently insufficient as she neared her crest. 

There was something extra enticing about those words, about hearing her whispering in the language of Brigid, a series of beautiful, rasping sounds that washed over Ashe alongside all the other sensations shattering him. 

Felix didn’t bother with words. His fingers dug into Ashe’s skin, almost too tight. His hips rocked, skin slapping against skin as Felix buried himself in Ashe’s ass over and over. 

Felix started to wither forward, hips jittering as he leaned over Ashe then abruptly straightened again, going rigid. His hands dug in so hard Ashe yelped. Then Felix emptied into Ashe’s ass, cock twitching inside him. 

Ashe moaned, long and deep and rapturous. The heat was so good, the fullness, the knowledge that Felix had lost control inside him, sated and empty. 

Petra was not far behind. Her voice rose in both pitch and volume and she shoved Ashe closer. 

Ashe’s determination to redouble his efforts blinded himself to his own need. But Felix had not forgotten. He eased out of Ashe, then stroked along Ashe’s cock. 

Petra and Ashe nearly came together. Her warmth spilled against his mouth, just as sweat and heady as he’d hoped it would be. An instant later, Felix’s hand tightened and Ashe lost control, sputtering over the bedsheets, crying out against Petra, body jerking and quivering as the orgasm slammed through him. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever come quite so hard.

He was delirious when it passed, senseless and trembling atop the wet spot he’d made on the mattress.

Someone untied him. He barely noticed the lack of rope, the ache in his arms, the tiny friction burns along his skin. Someone removed the blindfold. Someone wiped the cum from his thighs with a cool, damp cloth. Someone pet his hair. Someone trailed light fingers over his sweaty back, murmuring softly in the quiet. 

They only let him lay like that for a few minutes. Then Petra and Felix forced him up, gave him some water to drink. He feared they might leave once he seemed coherent again, but when they tucked him into what ended up being his own bed, they shuffled in on either side of him.

Petra faced Ashe, her thumb stroking his cheek. Felix lay behind him, his nose nuzzled into Ashe’s hair and arm over Ashe’s hips. It felt so good having Felix there at his back, still here, still touching him. It felt even better having Petra in front of him, gazing into his eyes, smiling as her fingers wandered over his skin.

“Was your day of birth what you dreamed?” she said.

“Better,” he said, still somewhat breathless.

Her smile spread. “I am glad.” 

She leaned forward to kiss him gently. 

“Sleep now,” Felix grumbled against Ashe’s neck.

Ashe couldn’t agree more. He was exhausted, body and soul, drained to his core, listless with bliss, head still light from the surreal adventure he’d just survived. 

Petra shifted, placing her head against his chest, her arm over his shoulder. 

Ashe fell asleep like that, cocooned in the warmth of his two favorite sword wielders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
